bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Vasquez
Danny Vasquez 'is one of the main characters in the web series Bravest Warriors.'' Background When Danny was younger, he and his parents lived in the Martian Badlands in New Miami. There, he was constantly teased because all he ever wore her hooded, skin-tight unitards. Danny yearned to be a member of the Low Gravity Hacker Pack, a group of kids who hacked for fun. The leader, Hans Christian Teet-Phanters hacked his father's garage door opener and reprogrammed it so that whenever the button was pressed it would cause Danny to vomit. Afterwards, the hackers made use of this on several occasions; such as when Danny was performing his flute recital for the President, during his first spritual experience, and the day when his grandmother got out of prison. During Danny's first science fair, the Low Gravity Hacker Pack destroyed his science project and made him throw up. Personality Danny skates the line between supreme honking egotism and a cosmic gulf of self-hatred. He's a confident rebel, but when he's down he always seems to get kicked. As a moody tech-headed inventor, Danny thinks he's only looking out for himself, but in fact, he's here for a purpose to serve the greater good. Life has been a rough road for Danny, but when his team really needs him he busts out with the pepper and rushes in to the rescue. Appearance Danny has brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a light brown complexion. When not in his his signature red armor, Danny wears a red hoodie with a red jacket over it, and grey pants. He also wears large crimson boots with yellow that is part of his armor. Weapons 'Shadow Knives: '''Danny can summon two daggers coated in a dark aura. He can launch them by subsequently calling '"Giant Spinning Shadow Blades" (Pilot). Dog Sword: 'By caressing the sticker on his chest, he can summon a sword with a golden blade shaped like the head of a dog. '(Series). : By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular dog (gold in color) that can take on different forms, all of them dog themed. Aside from his sword he can summon: a Gatling gun (Emotion Lord (Episode)), Laser gun (Lavarinth) and likely other forms also. Relationships Chris He is good friends with Chris. He knows and acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth. He enjoys teasing Chris about it, but approves of it. Chris always advises Danny to express'' "moop" ''in more positive and productive ways. Beth Danny and Beth have a playful flirty friendship. In the original pilot, Danny was once Beth's boyfriend. This character tie has been completely removed from the new series. Wallow Seems to be his best friend, as most of Danny's positive words are directed towards him. Plum Danny has a huge crush on Plum and doesn't know what to say around her, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to try to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only returns affection toward Chris. Trivia *He was voted "hottest male character" on the show in 2012. *In the original pilot, Danny had black hair. In the show and comics, it was redesigned to brown. *"The Bunless" reveals that he is a good dancer. *Ironically, he is the only member of the team who always seemed to like the Emotion Lord, despite the fact he almost killed him in "Emotion Lord (Episode)". *He has the ability to play the banjo with his feet, as shown in "Gas-Powered Stick ." *The color scheme on Danny's clothes are similar to the Marvel superhero Iron Man. *In the episode Catbug, it's revealed that Dan sleeps with a chainsaw. *In the comics, Danny is said to have a fear of clowns. Gallery ''The full gallery for Danny can be viewed at Danny/Gallery '' Danny in space suit helmet lights on.png|Danny in his space suit Danny playing banjo with his feet.jpg Old Danny.jpg|Danny's original design References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters